Martyrium
by Eowrah
Summary: AU: Die letzte Schlacht zwischen dem Nosferatu und dem Priester der Iscariot XIII. Doch kann Anderson seinen Wahn, den Vampir zu vernichten, Überhand gewinnen lassen, wenn das Schicksal der Menschheit auf dem Spiel steht?


Disclaimer: Hellsing und alle Charaktere sind copyright © Kohta Hirano und Shonen Gashoka. Die Figuren werden nach Gebrauch unbeschadet zurückgegeben (mehr oder weniger...).

Warning: Lehnt an den Kampf Alucard vs. Anderson in Kapitel 64 (Hundred Swords 2) an. Der Rest ist AU und alleine auf meinen Mist gewachsen.

Schreibweise: Ich schreibe bewusst Anders**o**n, statt Anders**e**n (Schreibweise in der deutschen Version des Mangas). Klingt einfach besser.

Nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich mich endlich dazu entschlossen, diese kleine FF hier hochzuladen, auch wenn sie absolut AU ist (Als ich sie ca. 2006 geschrieben habe, war noch nicht klar, was sich Hirano für den Priester ausgedacht hat).

* * *

**Martyrium**

* * *

Stahl traf auf Stahl. Knochen splitterten. Blut floss und befleckte den Asphalt. Um sie herum herrschten Chaos und Tod. Doch für sie existierte nur der Augenblick des Kampfes. Der Kampf, dem sie schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung entgegen gefiebert hatten.

Anderson hatte sich seinen Weg durch die Armee von Toten gebahnt und stand dem Monster nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

Dies war die entscheidende Schlacht. Diesmal würde er den Nosferatu endgültig vernichten.

* * *

Wie lange sie gekämpft hatten wusste er nicht. Anderson war erschöpft und in einem unachtsamen Moment riss ihn etwas von den Füßen. Ein beißender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Rücken aus und schoss hinauf in sein Hirn. Etwas hatte ihn getroffen und sein Rückrad zertrümmert. Er lag regungslos am Boden. Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen und brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Sein Atem rasselte und er wusste, dass sich seine Lungen mit Blut gefüllt hatten. Etwas in ihm arbeitete bereits daran, die Wunden zu schließen, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es bereits zu spät war.

"Judas! Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast?  
Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Viel mehr!"

Anderson schäumte innerlich. Der Priester wollte aufspringen und dem Vampir das Maul stopfen.

"Na los, Priester! Zeig mir die Macht deines Gottes. Steh auf und kämpfe. Mach schon!"

Er spürte die Kälte, die von dem Nosferatu ausging. Er war ganz nah. Hatte er sich über ihn gebeugt? Anderson wollte sich aufstemmen und die Kreatur in die Hölle schicken, doch seine Muskeln versagten ihren Dienst. Wieso setzte das Monster dem Ganzen nicht einfach ein Ende? Worauf wartete es noch?

London zerstört. Die protestantischen Häretiker tot. Getötet vom Erzbischof der Iscariot13. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, deren einzige Sünde es war, nicht in der katholischen Kirche ihre Taten zu beichten. Sie alle waren tot. Schlimmer noch. Wer nicht durch den Erzbischof getötet worden war, war ein Opfer der Untoten geworden und hatte seine Seele ganz verloren.

Doch niemand war ohne Sünde. Sie alle waren Sünder. Jeder einzelne war es. Auch er. Er war stolz; er hatte nach dem Sieg gelüstet und der bloße Gedanke an den Kampf gegen den Nosferatu hatte ihn alles vergessen lassen. Ja, er war der größte Sünder von allen. Er hatte den Tod verdient. Mehr noch als die Ungläubigen in London oder in Washington.

Natürlich. Alucard, seine Herrin Integra. Das waren seine Erbfeinde. Aber der Feind dieser Stunde, der Feind, der sie alle vernichten würde, das waren diese verfluchten Geister aus den Tiefen der dunklen und grauenhaften Geschichte. Dämonen, die in einer Zeit gefangen waren, die längst vergangen war. Das war der Feind, den er von Anfang an hätte bekämpfen sollen. Der Nosferatu war unwichtig. Für den Moment.

"A...lu...card"

Der Schatten hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Die dunkle Nemesis schwebte in bedrohlicher Nähe über seinem Körper und lauschte schweigend dem rasselnden Atem des Sterbenden.

"Den Feind...", der metallische Geschmack von Blut lag auf seiner Zunge. Sein Blut. Er wusste, dass es zu Ende ging. Er musste dem Vampir klar machen, was er wollte. Der wahre Feind. Man musste ihn...

"...besiegen!"

"Hm." Der Vampir gab ein emotionsloses Raunen von sich. "Du bist schon tot, Priester. Und Tote können nicht kämpfen... oder doch?"

Verdammter Nosferatu! Anderson wollte sich für seine Gedanken selbst ohrfeigen. Er war ein solcher Narr. Aber er musste...

"...kämpfen."

_» Dein Kampf ist hier zu Ende, Alexander Anderson. _«

Hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf?

_» Aber soll ich zulassen, dass deine Kraft einfach so verschwendet wird?_ «

Anderson spürte, wie ihm langsam die Sinne schwanden. Aber er musste wissen, was die Stimme zu sagen hatte. Er klammerte sich an sie, wie an ein Rettungstau und egal, wie stark das Verlangen war, loszulassen und sich in die bodenlose Tiefe fallen zu lassen, er wollte jetzt noch nicht aufgeben. Hörte er da ein leises Lachen?

_» Ich sollte dein Blut saufen; deine unreine Seele in mich aufnehmen und zu einem Teil meiner Armee machen..._ «

Der Nosferatu wusste es! Alucard wusste, dass ihm, Alexander Anderson, der Weg ins Paradies versperrt war! Dieses Ungeheuer.

_» ...oder ich könnte dir deine Seele wieder zurückgeben. Ich könnte dir die Kraft geben, selbst zu kämpfen. «_

Der Nosferatu hatte das unaussprechliche gesagt. Er hatte den höchsten Verrat an Gott, dem Allmächtigen ausgesprochen und die Saat in die Gedanken des Priesters gepflanzt. Anderson wusste, dass er bereits verdammt und seine Seele verloren war. Egal, ob er nun im Fegefeuer der Hölle oder im Leib dieses Ungeheuers landete. Doch er würde erst dann der wahren Verdammnis anheim fallen, wenn er sich freiwillig für sie entscheiden würde.

Doch wenn er um seine Seele kämpfen würde, konnte er sie vielleicht noch retten.

Und die anderen?

Konnte er sein eigenes Heil über das tausender unschuldiger Seelen stellen? Welche Sünde wäre die größere von beiden?

Das Heben der Lider fiel ihm schwer, doch er musste in das Angesicht seiner Verdammnis blicken. Ein rubinrotes Augenpaar funkelte ihn an. Abwartend. Fragend. Anderson konnte nicht sagen, ob er Triumph in diesen Augen sah.

Vielleicht wusste der Vampir, dass dies nur den Stolz des Priesters anfachen würde. Aber da war nichts. Alucard brauchte einen mächtigen Verbündeten. Die Menschen brauchten einen Beschützer. Wenn er schon nicht mehr im Namen Gottes kämpfen konnte, dann wenigstens im Namen der Menschen.

Anderson griff nach der Schulter des Vampirs, um sich daran hochzuziehen. Er wollte nicht wie ein nutzloses Stück Fleisch am Boden liegen. Seine Knochen schmerzten fürchterlich und er spürte, wie bereits verheilte Wunden wieder aufbrachen. Doch das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr.

Der Vampir rührte sich nicht. Der gefallene Priester sollte aus eigener Kraft zu ihm kommen. So waren die Regeln. Dies war der uralte Codex. Wie groß konnte schon ein Sieg über den allmächtigen Gott sein, wenn man ihm die Schäflein gewaltsam aus der Herde riss. Das war es, was der gemeine Vampirabschaum nicht begriffen hatte. Sie jagten, raubten Seelen und hielten sich für allmächtig, wenn sie die Sterblichen unter ihre Kontrolle brachten. Aber sie würden ihnen niemals wirklich gehören. Sie konnten sie brechen – nicht besitzen.

Doch er würde dem Priester die Wahl lassen, so wie er der Polizistin die Wahl gelassen hatte, so wie er seiner Gebieterin die Wahl lassen würde. Er wusste, dass im Angesicht des Todes niemand der Versuchung widerstehen konnte. Nun war es an der Zeit den letzten Widerstand zu brechen.

_» Alexander Anderson «_, erklang es in den Gedanken des Priesters.

_» Bist du bereit, die letzte Kommunion zu empfangen? «_

Trübes Grün versank in feurigem Rot.

„Ja."

* * *

TBC?

Ja ja, beim letzten Satz muß ich auch jedesmal lachen ;)  
Lasst mich wissen, ob ihr mehr von dieser AU Story lesen wollt.


End file.
